Home
by Ramenfangirl
Summary: AU land and water:A lost boy must return home, but only if he remembers where home is. He knows he has something important to do but he can't recall what it was. If he returns or not is in the hands of his rescuers but he has to hurry before its too late. [not good with summaries but hope you like the story. Rating may change.]


AN:Here's an AU idea I had for this series. Had it for a long time but it's hard to actually keep track of it and write things like I want to sometimes. Hope you like. I do not own FREE! or any of it's characters. Just the small Fic idea. Enjoy.

* * *

The Beginning of the End

"Haruka, I'm sorry, we can't be with you any longer. Please go! You must escape, you must be free! Don't stay here, escape from this treacherous beast and please save yourself!"

"Mother, stop talking, please stop talking, your, your-"

"Haruka my boy, listen to your mother, go. You can't stay here. Once it's safe you may return back home, until then you must leave, get to safety son please. "

"Father, mother, no! I can't! Don't tell me to abandon you! We're a family, were supposed to be together, you guys were to lead me and guide me, watch me rule over our home and follow in your footsteps, to lead everyone just like you have. Please, please don't tell me to just run away and leave, please mother, father, please." pleaded a young boy by the name of Haruka as he grasps the crimson stained hands that belonged to his parents. He could feel it, their spark of life was slowly going out, but he couldn't leave them, he couldn't run away, he didn't want to. Slowly as to escape this horrible dream he began closing his eyes and clearing his mind, hoping against hope that it was all truly a dream, a nightmare. That once his eyes were open once more everything around him would return back to normal, how it should be. He knew it wasn't a dream, his conscious was yelling at him that this wasn't a dream but his heart, his heart told him to try. It was real, but it couldn't hurt to give it a try, right? Taking a deep breathe he proceeded and counted to three slowly, although he was hesitant at first he slowly and gently began opening his eyes revealing beautiful azure orbs. The scene in front of him hadn't changed, it remain the same as if it was etched in stone. On the floor facing him were both his parents, hurt and barely clinching onto their life as crimson red blood slowly continued leaving them along with their spark of life.

"Haruka, you must escape my child. Get to safety, you must live on Haruka." Pleased a fragile but strong voice, a voice that belonged to his mother, tears began to from in her turquoise hues as she saw the saddened expression of her only child. A child that she and her husband both love and cherished, he was their greatest treasure. The small drops that were forming then began to slowly cascade down her delicate features hitting the ground one by one besides her like raindrops. As each one hit the floor they then transformed from liquid tears into beautiful small crystals, it wasn't surprising; those from their bloodline had that unique ability but nonetheless the small occurrence was always a fascinating one. Haru stared as the tears fell and then went through their beautiful transformation. He couldn't believe what was occurring, he was unwilling to accept it, it was all too much, too painful. His vision then slowly began to blur, he hasn't realized he too was now crying, crying those same tears that once they hit the ground turned to crystals as well. A strong hand then slowly but gently ruffled his hair, reluctantly he turned towards the owner of said hand meeting the weak but determined gaze owned by his father.

"Haruka, when the time is right you will become a splendid leader." He voices as he tries to reassure his son that even though with what was going on and what will occur in the future Haru shouldn't give up and he should look towards a better future. Hearing his father's words Haru clearly received the message but all he could do was only cry silently, he didn't want to leave his parents alone, he didn't want to abandon them but he knew he couldn't stay, as much as he didn't want to part form their side he knew he had to. Unbeknownst to him a sad but meaningful smile formed on both his parents faces, knowing full well that this was the last time they were to see their son.

With the last remaining strength he could muster the King gave one final order, "Akira, make sure Haruka gets out alive, NOW GO!"

"Y-yes MY KING!" was the reply of one of their most loyal followers. Without any words the King grabbed some crystals besides him, tears that belonged to both him and his wife. He put them in Haruka's shaking hands and whispered, "Haruka, we love you."

Blue orbs were revealed once more, no words were spoken but the same message was clearly visible. 'I love you to, mom and dad'. Unconsciously his hands tightened on the crystals that belonged to his parents. Before he knew it he was being taken and little by little his parents were no longer visible. He couldn't walk or talk but he was moving. He looked down and saw two feet running but they weren't his.

Silence surrounded him as he was still being moved, his own will nearly non-existent; his parents, he would never be able to see them again, never, "Akira, leave me and save yourself."

"…"

"Akira, please."

"…"

"Akir-"

"My young prince, I'm sorry for your loss but I will follow the King's final order." Was the only reply Haruka was given. He remained quiet, not wanting to protest, he was lost in his own mind not having any strength within to even reply. The other reason for remaining silent was because Haru heard it, intertwined within Akira's voice, the pain and sadness of losing those he considered family.

BOOM!

Suddenly an explosion was heard, a type of bomb or the sort had gone off sending Haru and Akira flying. They both hit the wall and suddenly for Haru the room began spinning, his control over his own senses slipping through his fingers. As he slowly got up he flinched as the pain that began to pound his head. Attempting to subdue the pain Haruka placed his hand on his head only to meet with something sticky. Slowly he retracting his hand so he could see what it was, all he saw was crimson, the same crimson that he saw not long ago, but this time it wasn't his parents, it was his own blood.

"You…ince…yo..ay…los…uch…eed…lp…yo…prince"[young prince, you're injured, you're losing too much blood, we need help, Young prince!?]

_'What are you saying Akira? I can't understand what you're saying, everything is spinning.'_

"Young prince! Please get a hold of yourself, young prince! Haru-"

"Well, well what do we have here, the nobody and the last of royalty correct?"

"No way, it was you?"

"Of course, but no one from their bloodline must remain so it's only fair for him to join his parents, right, Akira-kun?"

"NO! I-I'll PROTECT HIM!"

_'Who's yelling? Akira? Who's the main in front of us, I can't see, it's all blurry, I'm so confused.'_

"If you value your life boy, you'll move."

"I won't leave him! I'll kill you instead!"

Boom!

_'Another bomb?'_

As this bomb resounded the young prince slowly began to lose consciousness. What he hoped was but a bad dream was a reality, a reality that he was slowly slipping away from. The pain throbbing in his head only increased, Akira was once more caring him but he couldn't tell where. Everything was noisy. A gentle touch to his head was all he felt before he was thrown outside Aquaris's barrier. Something took a hold of him and the last thing Haruka remembered was Akira standing with a sorrowful look in his eyes, a quiet message delivered, "Live Haruka!" slowly the darkness consumed him and he was out. In the distance there were faint sounds of explosions, cries, screams and a familiar voice yelling as they fought off whatever was destroying his home. Haruka wasn't even sure what occurred, on minute everything was fine his home his family was together, the next everything was being destroyed one by one.

_'I'll live, I promise, mother, father, Akira. I promise everyone.'_

* * *

"The legend states that these 'water people' come from an underwater place called Aquaris, they don't look like mermaids or mermen or anything bizarre like many believe they do. They're supposed to be elegant beings, beautiful creatures that have a pure heart although there are versions of this legend where it states that they kill and eat human souls. Anyways it's said they also have something special about them, a special sort of magical power or magical abilities and such and that even today they exist under water in their own world that's surrounded by the oceans beauty and marvel and that they even come on land as well. Though no one would notice them since they only come on land to explore, they prefer the marvels and elegance of their home, the ocean itself which is still shrouded in mystery. Yet again, it's only a legend so we'll leave it at that for now. Alright class that's all for today's lecture on our towns legends, everyone is dismissed, the bells aren't working properly so for today I'll let you guys leave a little bit earlier, ne? Remember to turn in your reports tomorrow, alright? They are due at the end of class so just in case you want to add a few details here and there you're free to, other than that that's it, okay everyone?" finished a teacher as she stood up from her desk located in the front of the room and ended her class for the day.

The class simultaneously replied with a respectful, "Hai sensei!"

The teacher smiled and with that took her leave letting her class do the same. Slowly students began gathering their supplies chatting about their town's famous legend on the 'water people' and plans for the evening so they can leave campus for the day and enjoy the rest of it themselves. As this was occurring a certain brunet sat at his desk thinking about the 'water people.' That legend was famous in his town and was one that he had heard ever since he was but a child, no one really believed it though since there was no 'proof' even in their town's records like the other legends that floated and had 'pictures' to back them up. _No one's really seem them right? I mean it's crazy, who lives underwater, and who came up with this story or legend or whatever it's called?_ He questioned, lost and focused deep into his thoughts. Although the legend has been around for many years it was as strong as ever. Still he didn't want to ever find out if it was real or not, where the 'water people' and call home was a place he was not very fond of. The sea, it wasn't a place he was at peace with and their history wasn't a pleasant one either. As the brunet continued to ponder about the existence of these 'water people' which had no real name, even though some called them mermaids or sea deities, a certain someone broke his train of thought.

"Mako-chan, let's go home!" came a familiar voice.

"Hai, Makoto-sempai, he's right, we should leave before it gets too dark outside, the legend is as strong as ever and even he's saying that we should look for them. Let's leave before he gets any crazy ideas and gets us all into trouble. Sempai?" came another, the more rational one of the duo.

A smile plastered itself on the brunet's features as he grabbed his belongings and turned towards the voices of the duo that waited for him at the doorway, he was always happy to see them. "Hai Nagisa, Rei, time to head home, but promise me there will be no searching for the water people today, okay? We can do that another day perhaps?"

"No promises Mako-chan, but let's get some ice-cream on our way home?"

"N-nagisa-kun?"

"Don't worry Rei, I did promise you guys last week we would get ice-cream soon right? Let's go."

* * *

AN:So here's chapter 1. If it is confusing at first then good, that was my goal. Questions will be answered as the chapters go on. Updates will be slow, work is tough to balance sometimes and I'm currently in a family situation, but writing helps me as well. My other stories will be updated as well, but in due time. Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome, if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes then feel free to tell me so I can change it. I have a beta but they too are very busy so for now here's this, if things change greatly then I will inform you all. Hope you like. ^^  
Happy Holidays everyone. ^^


End file.
